Broken Promise
by C3Susie
Summary: Kenny finally got what he wanted. His crush is now dating him. But, what happens when Mysterion comes into the picture? Mainly Crenny and K2.
1. It all starts with a breakup

"Hey craig." Kenny greets. The 17 year old has vibrant blue eyes matched with messy blonde hair that has rainbow tips. He hurried down the path leading out of the school to get closer to the boy he was addressing.

"What do you want?" He jerks around to face the blonde causing his black hair to whip around. Kenny couldn't help but stare at his hair imagining what it would be like to run his fingers through the delicate strands.

"Um… I-I just wanted t-to know if I c-could come over to work on the project." Kenny stuttered.

"First off McKormick stop staring at me!" He sighed "and I guess but, you can't stay long. I have to babysit my sister."

"Ok. Thanks." He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before following behind.

Kennys had a crush on the black haired boy for a year. Ever since he had to drive him home from one of Tokens famous parties because he was too drunk to even walk. Kenny almost had to carry him to the car but instead just let him rest against his side as they walked.

Craig stands out from the rest of the boys in the class. He is the tallest, and like Kenny has blue eyes. Kenny's favorite thing about him is his shaggy black hair. Not long but shaggy. It always looks perfect and he has the cutest bed head. He used to let him stay the night at his house and Kenny who always woke up earlier got to watch him as he slept… Looking back it sounds a lot creepier than it was at the time. Craig is also the lead player on the football team, causing tension between him and Stan who used to be.

The walk to Craigs house was short but felt like a lifetime thanks to the silence. The blonde knew he wasn't someone who liked to have a conversation. Just like he also refused to show his emotions to people who weren't very close to him, only his girlfriend and Clyde. Kenny has only seen him cry once. It was the second time he got really drunk, he had tripped on a rock and claimed that 'it hated him' and 'only pretended that it loved him'. When it came to Tucker relationships were a touchy subject even if it was only with a rock.

"Take your shoes off at the door." Craig spat.

He did as he was told and followed him to his room. He watched as Craig sat in the chair at his desk and propped his head up with his elbow. He began rubbing his forehead and took a deep breathe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"No your not. Whats up?"

Craig looked over towards him and raised his eyebrow. "Why does it matter? We just need to get this project over with." He leaned over his blue book bag and pulled out a book.

" Not until you tell me what's going on with you. Your usually quiet not fucking depressed."

"I just have a lot on my mind… and if you care that much Red dumped me today…" His eyes darted towards the ground and got heavier as he said this.

"WHAT? Why?" Kenny was shocked, but he couldn't deny that the thought of Craig being single made him a little… okay very happy.

Craig laid his head in his arms that now rested on his desk trying to muffle his sniffiling. "She dumped me for Cartman. FOR CARTMAN!" He suddenly lost control and started sobbing rapidly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dude! Come here." He patted an empty spot on the bed for him.

Reluctantly Craig shuffled over to sit beside his friend. Kenny wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his smaller chest. Craig started to pull away but the warmth and comfort was too inviting.

"I don't know why I even care she treated me like shit!" He sobbed into Kennys shirt.

"You'll find someone else. She didn't deserve you." As he said this he started moving his hand through Craigs black hair to comfort him. It was even softer than he had imagined he thought he was dreaming until he heard Craigs voice again.

"No one will ever love me. I'm disgusting and ugly and… and I don't deserve anyone!" His arms slid around Kennys torso to hold him closer.

"That's not true Craig. My name isn't no one and I love you. You definitely aren't ugly, you are so perfect especially your hair." He wrapped a finger in one of his black locks for emphasis before leaning down to peck him on the lips.

Craig raised his head to look into Kenny's eyes revealing his to be red and puffy. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He lifted his chin and mashed their lips together.

"McKormick your something special you know that?" He let out a slight laugh before slamming him down against the bed and positioning himself on top of the smaller boy letting his legs rest on each side of his hips.

Craig leaned down and slowly connected their lips. His mouth consumming all of Kenny's moans. He pried the blondes lips apart with his tongue and began exploring. As they deepened their kiss he started to grind against Kenny. He suddenly stopped and pulled away. "Hey blondie is this okay?"

"Y-yeah. B-before you go further, will you be my boyfriend?"

Shocked at the question he pulled away and rolled off him. "What the fuck?"

"D-did I do s-something wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"You asked me to be your boyfriend!"Craig yelled,

"S-sorry" He ruined it. He finally had a chance with Craig Tucker and he blew it. He pulled his knees up to his head and began to cry.

"Please don't cry."

"..."

"Kenny?"

"..."

"Fuck." Craig pulled Kenny onto his lap and began to rock him back and forth. "Shhh. It's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"N-no you're right I shouldn't h-have done that. I'm sorry…" He continued to cry.

Craig pressed his forehead against the smaller boys. "Don't cry. I'm not mad. It's okay."

"Y-you're not m-mad?" He looked up at the boy holding him.

"No. You just surprised me. And the answer is yes I'll be your boyfriend."

Kenny let out a high pitched scream and grabbed Craigs shirt pulling him down into a kiss.

Craig laughed and ruffled his blonde hair. "Are you done crying now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. How did it go from me crying to you crying in less than thirty minutes?"

"I don't know… but I love you." He snuggled into craigs t shirt.

******"****I love you too blondie."**


	2. Someone gets upset, but why?

**A/N: Second chapter, yay (I deserve a clap for that enthusiasm). This chapter is interesting, now before you start laughing and saying 'oh please like you could write something interesting' I mean that I switch from third to first person at the beginning. I mentioned where I did so its all okkkay. I realize both of the chapters have been short and I'm sorry for that but I'm not going to promise that the next will be longer because I don't like breaking promises (:D). But I'll try. Now try to enjoy these words I have thrown at the computer screen randomly.  
**

* * *

The halls were already empty by the time they got there. Kenny had insisted they walk to school again and like both other times they got a bit distracted on the way.

"Well I guess we are fashionably late, huh craig?" He had a smirk that said 'well we are already ate might as well make a joke of it'.

"Sure." If Craig's mom found out he missed class again she was going to flip. Not just ground him no we're talking she would turn into a hawk. Meaning she would start screeching and threaten to eat his guinea pig for dinner.

"Come on, lighten up. It's just Mr. Garrisons class, he doesn't give enough of a shit to mark you late. He doesn't even take attendance!" Mr. Garrison used to be their third and fourth grade teacher. He started teaching at South Park High because he 'couldn't stand teaching those little faggots' anymore. His class is Craig's favorite because its easy. He is supposed to teach History but instead complains about the government and makes fun of the people he's supposed to be teaching about.

They quickly stop by their lockers and head into the classroom. Kenny was right because Mr. Garrison didn't even acknowledge when they walked into. Probably because he was asleep with his head down on the desk at the front. His class was one of the biggest and had the most windows so that the 'stupidity in the room didn't suffocate him'. Naturally his least favorite students got the window seats. Cartman being one of them. Most of the students who were in his class in elementary school were also in his first class of the day much to his disappointment.

Kenny lead Craig to the two empty seats in the back and shoved him into one before sitting down in his own.

"Dude chill, I can sit on my own." He swiveled around to face the blonde.

"Sorry." He leaned forward and tapped Kyle on the shoulder. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"He told us to read Animal farm again"-of course he's made us read that book a million times already, says that we can relate because its about pigs and we are pigs-"and to shut up or else he'll fail us." He turned back around and continued reading. Kyle isn't much different than he was in elementary school. He's one of the smartest kids in the class (along with Wendy) and the captain of the basketball team. He still has his fiery red hair but its wavy now and he's one of the shortest guys in the class.

_(A/N: The story switches to Kenny's point of view now)_

I looked up as a piece of paper landed on my desk. I glanced at Craig who was motioning for me to read it. _'wtf is up with Stan? He won't stop staring at you.'_

Sure enough when I looked at where Stan sat he was looking right at me. I winked and waved at him but he automatically looked away.

I wrote a response then tossed it towards Craig, who caught it with a smile. _'He's up to something. He looked away when he realized I saw him staring.'_

* * *

Craig held my hand as we walked to lunch. He's been acting weird since Mr. Garrisons class like walking closer to me, holding my hand whenever he can, and even kissing me in the halls. Normal couples do this, yes, but not Craig. He is very against PDA. Not that it bothers me that he's doing it, its just not like him.

"Craig."

"Craig!"

"CRAIG!"

"What?" He looked over at me like I hadn't just screamed in his face.

"You were totally zoned out. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Just tired." He looked down at his food before standing up to leave. "I'll see you later I need to talk to Clyde before class starts." Before I could respond he was already gone.

"What was that." Stan glanced towards me.

"I have no idea. He's been acting weird." I looked down and shook my head.

"He's Craig. He always acts weird. But, whether or not he's acting weird, we need to go to chemistry soon." Me and Stan are partners in our chemistry class. He always makes sure I don't do anything that could cause me to die. He along with Kyle and Cartman is the only one who knows about my constant dying. I don't know how they remember but thank god they finally do after all the years of me trying to convince them it was the time on his birthday in ninth grade I fell into Starks Pond and froze to death. Craig never remembers though, which I'm kinda glad about. I don't want a lot of people knowing but, as long as someone does I'm not going to complain.

I felt Stan grab my arm and pull me up off my seat . "Thanks. I got kinda distracted." I chuckled.

"I could tell. Bye guys we're going to class." He looked towards the others and waved. We dumped our trays in the trash can on the way out. Unlike the years before I actually have a lunch everyday now. Craig either buys one or brings one for me even though I tell him not to. Stan did for a few months before me and Craig started dating. But Craig told him that since I was his boyfriend he should.

I was so zoned out I didn't even notice that Stan was practically dragging me down the hall by my arm until we passed Craig. He was standing at his locker until he saw us walk (or in my case being dragged) by then he reached out and grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back for a few seconds until I realized why I was in the hall in the first place.

"Craig I need to go to class." I pulled away slowly and walked to where Stan was now standing. "See you." I gave him a small wave before starting to walk away.

"Bye." I swear I saw him frown… maybe not. It was probably just my imagination. Or not.

* * *

**A/N: Did you try to enjoy it? **

**Oh noooo! Craig is upset! Whats he upset about? Tell me your guesses. I know what he is upset about ;). Im a meanie.**

**Please leave reviews! Especially if they are good *wink wink*. Okay I'll just stop now. I hope you enjoyed. Yep I just went there...**


	3. Mysterion joins the story

**A/N: Mysterion makes his first appearance in this chapter, YAY! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot! **

* * *

He pushed me back against the lockers, trapping me with his arms and smiled before pressing our lips together. I slightly opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. His tongue ran across the roof of my mouth and I let out a moan. I had started to move my tongue when…

"Having fun there?"

Craig jerked around and I moved to the side just enough to see Stan standing there laughing. Stan was a lot like Craig. He had black hair, played football, and could be such a dick sometimes. He wasn't as smart as Kyle but got fairly good grades, at least better than mine. He was about two inches shorter than Craig (who again, is the tallest in the class) and definitely had a football player build, if you get what I'm saying.

"Marsh, I swear to god!" Craig's face was full of anger. I get what Stan did was upsetting but it shouldn't have made him mad at least that mad...

"It was pretty funny." I sent Stan a small smile.

"Ya Craig. Kenny thinks it was funny, loosen up."

"Fuck you." Craig flipped him off before leaning down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put an arm around my waist before pulling back. I saw him look over at Stan and… did he seriously just glare at him. Okay then.

"Hey Stan." I glanced at him.

"Ya."

"Want to hang out after school?" I'm being terrible but I have to know if me being with Stan bothers him.

"Of course, what are we going to do?" He smiled… I may be losing my vision because for a second there I thought he smiled at Craig… what the fuck is going on?

"Maybe get some pizza, watch some movies. Just meet me at my car after school."

"Sounds great."

I looked over at Craig who just like I suspected looked like he was about to murder both of us.

"Hey Craigie?" I said sweetly deciding I'd had enough fun for now.

"Hmm."

I yanked him toward me and kissed him. "Love you."

* * *

I ran along the roof top, just like I had years ago. No one knows I am Mysterion. Not even Kyle who covered for me all those years ago. Speaking of a certain red head. Looks like he got himself into an interesting situation.

"I don't have any money I swear!" Kyle pleaded. He was cornered in the alley by two guys dressed in black. They looked like they knew what they were doing and meant business.

The first douche bag stepped forward. "I'm not buying that shit. Give us your money or say your last words, your choice."

"I told you I don't have any!"

The same guy pulled a gun from somewhere and hit him across the face. Okay, I'd seen enough. Leaping down and managed to grab the guy from the first guy and punched him in the jaw.

"You bastard." The second screamed.

"Don't fuck with him. He is off limits." I stated, looking him in the eye before tackling him and starting to throw punches. Heavy footsteps approached me and I elbowed the other in the gut.

"Fucking bitch." He moaned before taking off out of the alley. His friend soon following him after I had gotten up.

I turned to face Kyle. "You okay?"

He stared at me before answering. "Yeah. Just a little surprised."

"Well I gotta go." I started to leave when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Umm. Thanks."

"Its my job, I don't need thanks." He pulled me towards him.

"Can you… can you walk me home. I don't like walking alone at night."

I sighed. "Fine but only since you're cute."

He laughed before starting down the alley. "So you're back?"

"Well it seems like it."

"Ha Ha, very funny. Can you tell me who you are yet?"

"Kyle. You know I can't tell anyone, not even you."

He slowed down and looked towards me. "Yeah, I was just hoping."

"I know. I don't blame you."

He remained silent for the rest of the walk.

"Okay looks like we're here." I stopped on the steps to his front door.

"Thanks again." He started to reach for the door knob but instead turned and quickly came over to me. Leaned down. And kissed me. "Bye." He ran inside his house leaving me breathless on the steps.

* * *

I can't believe what happened last night. What about Craig? I have a boyfriend! I cheated… maybe? Would that be considered cheating, I didn't kiss back. Then again… it was Mysterion that Kyle kissed. Kenny is Mysterion though. But no one knows that. So. Maybe. Just Maybe. Its okay.

He was sitting in history. Which meant that Kyle was directly in front of him. It looked like he was drawing. He watched the redheads pen float across the paper, making lines and swirls and dots. Curiosity took control as he glanced over his shoulder to see what was on the paper.

Oh. My. God.

Surrounded by a bunch of hearts was Mysterion. Mysterion was surrounded by a bunch of hearts.

Oh god.

"Ken, are you okay?" He looked to see Craig watching him with worried eyes.

"Fine. Fine. Just dandy."

He sighed and shook his head 'Whatever. But seriously? Just dandy?"

"Fuck off."

Craig laughed before returning to what he was doing. He's cute but can be a real asshole sometimes… most the time.

The bell broke the silence and I hurried out the door with Craig by my side.

"Got any plans after school?" He winked at me.

"Yeah." Please don't ask what… please… please

His smile was replaced by his usual scowl. "Aww."

I shoved him playfully. "I might be free tomorrow."

He pulled me forward and connected our lips. When he finally pulled back he traced my lips with his tongue before walking away and saying. "See you later."

I rolled my eyes. He is something. Smiling I made my way towards my next class.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
